Melissa's Birthday
"Melissa's Birthday" is the twenty-eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 25, 2012 and received 0.714 million viewers. Plot Chloe creates a diversion when things escalate between Jake, Max, Eddie and Tyler at Rumour; After Melissa's birthday celebration, Loren and Melissa have a run in with Phil and Adriana; Things escalate between Melissa and Adam. Extended Plot At a restaurant, Eddie and Max are sitting some tables away, but are ignoring each other. Tyler and his friend Smith talk to Kelly and Traci. Jackie has dinner with Eddie and Chloe. Daphne, Max's date, wants Eddie to invite Max to his table, telling him one of them had to make the first move. Jake arrives sees Traci talking with Tyler and Smith. At the clinic, Don accidentally yells at Nora, but he apologizes and asks her to have a drink later. It’s Melissa’s eighteenth birthday and she’s disappointed with the party. Loren gets Melissa a camera and Adam is reluctant to give her his gift after Loren’s great gift. Jake talks to Traci and the guys. Jake doesn’t want Tyler near his wife. Eddie sees Jake talking to Tyler and goes to intervene, Max joining him. Smith tries to get Tyler to leave, but Tyler wants to play some shots with Eddie. Jake tries to get Traci to leave, but she is annoyed, telling him she was fine. Cameron tells Loren they had to kiss when he sees Melissa is filming them, saying it was equivalent to a kiss cam. Adriana goes along with Phil on his next job, much to the displeasure of Ray, Phil’s partner. Adam asks to speak with Melissa alone when the party ends. They kiss and Loren sees them when she was wondering what was taking them so long. Adriana waits in the car while Phil and Ray leave. While going home, Melissa tells Loren the kiss meant nothing. Melissa then asks Loren about her and Cameron. Chloe leaves the restaurant after making a scene saying she couldn't tolerate Jackie anymore. Eddie catches up with Chloe and tells her they should leave. Jackie leaves thinking she ruined the night. Daphne thinks she’s nice, but Max thinks she is a con artist. He thinks Chloe made a scene because Tyler might have let some other details no one knew slip while he had been arguing with Eddie. Jake tells Traci about Tyler. She asks him if he had been spying on her, but he tells her Eddie called so he came. She mentions the time she sat in that same restaurant for hours waiting for him, but he showed up in minutes for Eddie. She leaves. Phil and Ray get back and while driving, Adriana is scared they would get caught. Because she wasn't paying attention to the road, she ends up crashing into Loren’s car. Nora is at Don’s place and they kiss. Max tells Daphne he doesn't think Eddie loved Chloe. A police officer comes to the crash scene and Adriana calls her dad to come pick her up. Melissa thinks she saw a third person get out of the car, but Phil denies it. Loren feels dizzy after hitting the steering wheel. Jackie goes to her motel crying. Chloe comes to Jackie’s place and tells her she needed to go home. Jackie tells her she had packed her bags and was going home and Chloe leaves after making sure Jackie didn't want anything for the bargain. Gus asks Phil what really happened. Phil asks to drop it when Gus asks more questions. Gus tells him that if Phil was more truthful with him, he would forgive him or Phil would have to find another place to live. Don checks Loren to make sure she didn't have a concussion. Traci tells Jake she didn't like the way he acted. Jake tells her the real reason he went to the restaurant was because he heard Tyler had been hitting on her. He tells her he didn't want her anywhere near Tyler. Nora talks to Adriana about the car accident. Adriana asks if she and her dad were serious, but Nora doesn’t know. Adriana says she would be okay if they did get together and tells Nora that her dad thought she was a terrible person and she starts to cry, Nora comforting her. Smith and Tyler get back to his place and Smith tells him to change his life, asking why he was so strung up on Chloe since there were other girls just like her, but Tyler roughly says there was no one like her and Smith leaves. Chloe gets to Eddie’s place after visiting Jackie. Eddie asks if there was anything between her and Tyler and she tells him there was absolutely nothing. Kelly talks to Jake about Traci, but he tells her they had resolved it. Traci comes in, Kelly leaves and Traci closes Jake’s laptop, telling him she missed them and they begin to kiss. Don and Adriana arrive home and he remarks that wherever Phil was something bad happened. Adriana asks if he was falling for Loren’s mom, but he tells her it was none of her business, then says that he was just having fun. Nora decides to spend the night in Loren’s bedroom and they talk about different things before Loren asks about that night. She also asks about her and Don and Nora says she could see herself falling for him. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Josie Davis as Daphne Miller *Wyatt Nash as Cameron *David Lim as Smith *Julian Acosta as Brian *Tommy Savas as Ray *Kenneth Colom as Police Officer Gallery Chloe Jackie ep 28.png Melissa ep 28.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes